


Dubious Work

by Rifa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AFAB Terms, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Racism, Come Marking, Disassociation, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Slut Shaming, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Fenris struggles to make ends meet and find sustainable work in Kirkwall so he turns to his other skillset to make ends meet. The first few times are manageable, but one man will challenge Fenris' resolve.-> Canon-Compliant Prostitution with dubious consent
Relationships: fenris/oc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Dubious Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself and left it open-ended so I can throw more in if I want, who knows it might just be another half-dead Fenris fic in my works list but I don't care!!!
> 
> Warning-> Fenris is trans and both Cunt and Pussy are used in this fic.  
> There is canon-typical racism againsst elves as well.  
> Dubious consent with someone not fully respecting Fenris' boundaries and manipulating him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fenris told himself this would be the last time. But he would be wrong. 

Fenris had settled into Kirkwall, squatting in his master’s abandoned mansion in Hightown, but over the few months he had struggled to build his reputation as a mercenary. Kirkwall had a system of gangs and guilds that handled hired muscle and mercenary work and the only way he could secure a job without joining or stepping on the toes of those groups meant severely underbidding them. 

It did not do his personal reputation well in the city, nor did it do well for his income. Despite his free lodgings, he spent a good deal of coin on information, on bribes, on paying off the coterie and gangs that came to call. He couldn’t meet every need with violence, nor did he want to, if he wanted to last in this city and stop running.

So that was how he gave himself permission to visit the run down hole-in-the-wall on the docks that first night. He needed money, and he was no stranger to selling the other aspects to his body. He had traded sex for money and safety more than once in the past few years on the run. Every time he swore it would be the last time. Every time he had been wrong.

Fenris had heard the reputation of this particular pub before and had stored the information away. The pub was small, discreet amongst the warehouses and dry docks, and had become a hub for prostitution. Unlike the brothels in the other districts, this was informal, fleeting, somewhere where a person could negotiate and slip away to the alleys. The dock workers were not especially well off, but the men coming off the ships after their long voyages had coin and appetite. It also meant that the likelihood of Fenris’ reputation being affected, or him being recognized after the fact, was low.

Fenris entered that first time in his armor, sword strapped to his back, with very strict rules in mind for himself and whomever he was to do business with. That first time he had only needed to nurse an ale for an hour before he was approached. He negotiated a price and his rules.

He would allow them to fuck his cunt, but not come inside. He would not undress fully, he would not allow additional touching, he would not make eye contact. 

The man paid and Fenris led him outside to a vacant alley. He loosened the laces of his leggings, pulled them to his knees, and bent over an empty shipping crate. The man rubbed his hard cock through his folds and Fenris closed his eyes and made his mind empty.

It was a skill he had developed as a slave. His master had used his body almost daily and would freely lend it to his friends and guests. Fenris could not count how many men had been inside of him in his life, it was impossible to tell. He had once thought all sex was joyless, rough, that pleasure was only something that would be squeezed from his body like the last drops of moisture from an empty waterskin. But being with the Fog Warriors had changed his perspective. The heated, late night orgies had awakened pleasure and sexuality inside of Fenris, only for it to all be taken away again.

Fenris had been caught as a stowaway on a ship leaving Seheron and avoided death by offering his body. He had suckled at the captain’s cock and swallowed his seed twice a day until the ship docked and he escaped. Weeks later, he was in desperate need of a warm meal and a room to sleep in so he would not fear the hunters, but with no coin his option was to let the innkeeper take him into his own bed. Every time Fenris had nothing to offer but a fight to the death or his body, he had to make a smart choice. 

And here he was again. But at least it was by his own decision, with his own rules, and his own price. The man fucking into him groaned and pounded harder, gripping Fenris’ hips. He growled, snapping his hand back to grab the man’s wrist and remind him to pull out before he came. The man did, spilling his seed to the wet stone between Fenris’ spread legs. The man thanked him and offered to buy him a drink. 

Fenris refused, took his coin, and went home. Promising himself he wouldn’t have to do this again.

It was only two weeks later when Fenris needed to return. And then another week. Then another two. It was too easy, too simple to walk down to the docks and find a man with more seed in his balls than sense in his head, and to talk him out of his coin. It was too easy to bend over and close his eyes and leave his body as the men rutted into him. He didn’t want to do it, but work was slow, even Hawke was struggling to stay busy. Living in Kirkwall was expensive, even without the need to pay for a place to live.

It was the fifth visit when everything changed. 

Fenris had been sitting at one of the only tables, sipping his drink as he watched men and women stroll in and entice the available men with coin. Fenris did not approach men on principal. He was not a beggar, he had once been a luxury pet and even if he did not live in that world anymore, he maintained a bit of that respect for his own value. The hours went by and Fenris almost called it a night when a man sat down at his table.

“Good evening,” The man pushed another ale towards Fenris. Fenris’ ears perked at his voice, the refined air it carried was rare in a dive pub on the docks. The man himself was well dressed and well groomed, beard neatly trimmed, a plain, dark cloak obscuring fashionable clothes. He wore jewels on his fingers, a crest ring prominent. A nobleman. “You’ve been here a few times, have you not? You’re a hard one to miss.”

Fenris’ ears pinned back, his first instinct was that this man somehow  _ knew _ of him and his history. One of his concerns of visiting this place too often was of word getting out of a tattooed and exotic elf selling his cunt, and that word being caught by those who hunted him.

“As you say,” Fenris answered and slid the offered tankard closer. A sign of accepting the man’s company, although he would not drink it, who knows what potions noblemen in Kirkwall had access to. “Curious I have not seen  _ you _ around here, not many noblemen would visit a place like this without reason.”

The man laughed warmly, “It is not without reason, I assure you. I have long since grown tired of the pomp and painted faces at the brothels, so I watch the docks for anyone different who might pique my interest. And you have, what is your price?”

To the point at least. Fenris answered with his price, higher than what he usually charged considering the wealth this man oozed, “I don’t undress beyond exposing my cunt, no eye contact, no additional touching, no coming inside.”

The man smiled slowly, his light eyes were steady and shook something inside of Fenris as he gazed back. Fenris was never permitted to maintain eye contact with the free men in Tevinter, not without permission or intention to insult. He was working on undoing the habit, and this man made him feel he would get a lashing for meeting his eyes.

“I want a blow job,” The man said firmly. “As well as your cunt. How much.”

Fenris bristled, it wasn’t the first time someone asked this of him in this place, but he hated the subjugation of giving another man oral, “No. I don’t do oral sex.”

“You will for the right price, I wager,” The man’s eyes glinted and Fenris broke eye contact. He cursed himself, this man would catch that weakness and seize upon it. “I’ll pay you double.”

_ Double? _ Fenris had already offered a higher price than he usually brought in from the dock workers and sailors. It was too good an offer to pass up, but it went against the rules he had set for his own wellbeing and comfort. What price could he put on that? What middle ground could he give in to here?

“No,” Fenris held down the panic he felt at just flatly refusing. “No blowjob.”

_ “Triple,” _ The man smirked and showed his coin purse, he was good for it. “I pay triple and you suck my cock with your tunic open, then I take your cunt.”

Fenris’ heart was racing. He wanted that money, no, he  _ needed _ that money. With that much he could keep himself afloat without work for another two months. Maybe longer if he was smart. He wouldn’t need to come back here, by then the season would pick up and work would be more abundant. 

“I keep my armor on,” Fenris countered, “I will not be without my armor in the streets.”

The man straightened, “I accept. Do we have a deal?”

The tankards were abandoned and Fenris was leading the nobleman out of the pub and into the dark alleyways of the warehouses and shiphouses. He kept his mind focused on the money, letting the rest of his thoughts and emotions slide down between the boards and into the water beneath them.

They found a place amid stacked and broken timber, as private as the docks could be at this late hour. The man smirked and undid his belt, Fenris lowered himself to his knees.

“You look good down there,” The man cooed, stroking his hard cock in front of Fenris’ face. 

Fenris ignored him, all the men ran their mouths when they fucked him, they paid for that freedom. He focused instead of the stranger’s cock, fully erect, handsomely cut, and thick. Fenris removed his gauntlets, revealing his lyrium laced fingers and took the prick in hand. It had been a while since Fenris had done this, but he was well trained in how to pleasure a cock like this. His hands ringed the length and stroked before leading it into his mouth with little hesitation. He was eager to have this over with.

The nobleman was at least  _ clean, _ tasting only faintly of musk until his precum leaked onto Fenris’ tongue. Fenris lavished the man’s cock with his tongue, closing his eyes and letting his mind quiet down. He moved with muscle memory, suckling, pushing down and teasing the cockhead to his throat and backing off to work his lips against the head. He unconsciously picked up on every hitch of breath, every sigh, and adjusted until he was giving the exact head he knew this man liked.

“Fuck, you’re  _ skilled _ boy,” The man’s hands fell onto Fenris’ head, fingers briefly grazing an ear as Fenris reared off.

“No  _ touching,”  _ Fenris hissed up at the man, who chuckled darkly in response.

“Fine, then at least look at me while my cock is in your mouth,” He put his hands on his hips and started to buck forward, fucking his cock shallowly between Fenris’ swollen lips.

_ No, _ Fenris thought, but the cock was pushing against his throat, eager to be inside. He braced against the man’s thighs, which only earned a deep purr from the stranger, as if this was what he wanted. Fenris’ eyes flicked up to his, partially in response to the sound partially out of habit, and the nobleman was watching him with a toothy grin. 

“I want you to drink my come…” The man purred, reaching down to fist the base of his cock and push it further into Fenris’ mouth. Fenris had been trained out of his gag reflex when he was young, and the man was taking full advantage, leaning in, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Fenris’ throat until-

Fenris shoved back against him, ejecting the soaked and erect cock from him. Spittle trailed from his lips to the prick. Anger swelled inside of Fenris, but there was nothing he could do. If he stopped now, if he told off this man now, he would lose the money and this would have been for nothing.

“Just fuck me and be done with it,” Fenris spat as he stood. He couldn’t meet the man’s eye, his eyes fixed instead on the man’s thick cock, being stroked in his jewelled hand. This was a mistake- no, it was fine. He was being paid handsomely for this, he had to get himself together. This wasn’t some Tevinter magister that had free reign over his body for the night, this was a man who was paying him, a man who Fenris could easily threaten or kill if it really came down to it.

“Eager for it, aren’t you?” The man chuckled, watching Fenris with lecherous eyes as he unlaced his leggings and turned. “Always loved that about your kind. Slutty little things, all of you.”

Fenris steadied himself against the piled timber, his leggings pooling between his knees. He ignored the nobleman’s disgusting comments, he had heard worse before, he had even heard worse from other men he had sold his cunt to. One sailor had pounded him at a punishing speed while calling him a filthy rabbit the entire time. It didn’t matter. Fenris just had to endure this man until he came, then he would have his money and he wouldn’t need to do this again.

“You’re  _ wet, _ did you love sucking my cock that much?” The man’s fingers brushed against Fenris’ hole, gathering up the slick. 

“No  _ touching, _ I already warned you,” Fenris growled, snapping his gaze back to glower at the nobleman. The man was not paying attention, his bugged eyes fixed on Fenris’ presented cunt.

“I’ve never seen a Dalish with vallaslin like this,” The nobleman commented, Fenris jerked his ass away from his touch where he attempted to trace the markings there. “You are a stunning boy, you could make much more in the brothels.”

Fenris’ ears flattened, he didn’t want to answer either comment. Let the man think what he wanted, “Get it over with, you paid to fuck not to talk.”

The nobleman  _ laughed _ and pushed his blunt cockhead between Fenris’ folds. Fenris’ cunt opened easily, accepting the man’s thick prick eagerly, as it always did. The man held Fenris’ hips and sighed as he slowly filled Fenris, spearing him fully with his large cock. Fenris gripped the wood beneath him hard, pressing his eyes closed and willing himself to leave his body as he did every time.

“This is a quality elf pussy,” The man commented, his fingers spreading around Fenris’ cheeks. “What I wouldn’t pay to have you in my bed.”

Fenris forced his mind blank as the man began to fuck him properly. Slow and easy at first, luxuriously, as if the man had all the time in the world to get his money’s worth from Fenris. It was unlike all the other men he had picked up on the docks, men who were eager, biting at the bit to get their cocks wet. They pounded hard and fast and were finished with Fenris quickly. 

“I would love to see you like that, nude and sprawled in my four-poster,” The man continued, his fingers became claws in Fenris’ flesh. “I would treat you well, elf, spoil this slutty pussy of yours.”

He dragged his cock against Fenris’ walls, pushing at different angles as if looking for where Fenris’ weak spots were. Fenris swatted a hand back and slapped the man’s hand away from his ass. The noble only laughed, as if it was a game, and fucked him harder. A noise fell from Fenris’ lips, his fingers digging into the splintering wood. 

“That’s it boy, let it out. I’m going to make you feel so good with this cock.”

Fenris bit his lip, he did  _ not _ want to let it out. He wanted to be stoic and silent, an impartial hole for this man to get off with and pay for. That was it. But this man was relentless, pounding hard and then slowing to drag his cock heavily against Fenris’ insides, teasing wetness and small noises from him as if it were his goal.

“Do you get off on selling yourself? Is that the real reason you’re here, boy?” The man sneered, a hand gripped Fenris’ belt and he used it as leverage to snap his hips violently against Fenris, positioning his cock in and out of him. “Can’t imagine why a warrior would be here hunting for cock if not because you adore being treated like this.”

_ “Fenhedis,” _ Fenris hissed, he held down his instinct to let his lyrium flare. 

_ “Oh, _ are you a  _ vint?” _

Fenris felt his stomach fall out beneath him, his sweat turned to a chill.

Fingers reached down between Fenris’ legs and flicked at his swollen clit, Fenris cried out in alarm, clenching down on the man’s cock as it pounded him. None of the men had ever even attempted to reach down and  _ pleasure _ him before. None of them. The man pinched Fenris between his fingers and jerked his small cock off as he slammed to a stop inside of his cunt.

“W-wait-!” Fenris felt the man’s cock grind to a stop, his balls thick against him, “Not inside- that was the deal.”

“Come on, boy,” The man’s voice whispered against Fenris’ sensitive ears, leaning over his bent body, caging him in. “I paid a lot for this, for you.”

_ “Pull out,”  _ Fenris growled between gritted teeth. He reached for his sword but his hand faltered, the man pulled out and Fenris cried as he felt the splattering of hot semen against his exposed ass. 

Fenris was panting, gasping for breath, his mind reeling off in a hundred directions as he staggered upright. The man’s cock was already tucked away, his belt being secured, his face red and framed by the twisted and satisfied grin on his face.

“Your payment, with a little extra,” The noble extended an embroidered coin purse as Fenris slowly, uncomfortably pulled up his leggings over the mess of come on his ass. He had no choice. “You earned it. I’m impressed that you stuck by your terms. I would be lying if I said it didn’t entice me further.”

Fenris snatched the coin purse from the man’s extended hand and shoved it away. Normally he would count it, but he was shaken, and the man wasn’t leaving.

“I would like to see you again,” The nobleman pulled his hood up, but watched Fenris with even, predatory eyes. “Should you ever be in need of coin again, you may call on me at my estate in Hightown. The Holder Estate, near the Chantry, I am the lord of the house.”

Fenris committed the name to memory, not so he could call on him, but so he would know which nobility to avoid, “I will not be in need of coin again.”

The noble, Holder, regarded Fenris a moment, “You will. There isn’t a man or elf in this city who doesn’t find himself in need. Farewell, elf, I look forward to seeing you again.”

Holder left without another word, leaving Fenris panting, his seed smeared between Fenris’ leggings and his ass. Heavy coin purse in Fenris’ belt.

Fenris felt like a whore, although, he guessed he really  _ was _ one right now, wasn’t he? At least he would never need to do this again.

But, as so often happened to Fenris, he would be wrong.

  
  



End file.
